


Escaping Loneliness

by Izzy_Uchiha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Humor, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Uchiha/pseuds/Izzy_Uchiha
Summary: We all know that Emma was not a true Winchester-she tried to kill Dean and was a manipulative bitch, but what if Emma had the Winchester spark? What if she was a fighter with a desire for freedom-like her brothers? Will her destiny change and will she find the family that she so desperately desires? There are a lot of questions and this might hold the answers.





	Escaping Loneliness

Plucky Pennywhistle looked as crappy as ever; the less than subpar food and hygiene could be seen by the hospital-like food and the puke dripping on the floor from Table 5. The green-yellowish liquid slowly fell from the table in successive drops. The surrounding customers flinched, plugging their noses and passing the table with a 10 feet gap.

But as crappy as this place might be-it was home. She walked in with a cheery grin, greeting her co-workers before heading over to the counter.

James slid next to her, throwing a piece of cloth over one shoulder. The built of his body and the roughness of his face screamed 'murderer' .The smile on his face, on the other hand, lit up the room- it was one of the sincerest smiles that I had ever seen.

"Who shat Rainbows in your cereal today, Shah Rukh Khan?" She questioned, rolling her eyes, though a smile slowly formed on her lips. 

"I finished 'Game of Thrones Season 1'!" He exclaimed, unperturbed by her attitude. He pumped his fist in the air- eyes wide, cheeks tinged red and an excited smile on his lips. The overexcited puppy look made her laugh.

"Would you like an award or a standing ovation?" She snarked.

"An award the size of my dick and it better be solid goal, bitch" he shot back, wiggling his eyebrows.

"So it has to be an inch long." She grinned, placing a hand under her chin, pretending to contemplate. 

"No, 8 inches!" He whined, a minute away from a full blown pout. She nodded her head, eyebrows raised as if pretending to agree to an unreal tale told by a kid. He whined louder, seeing her look "My dick's big!"

A forced cough sounded from behind them, they turned around to see the fifty year old owner behind them, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Oh we-" 

"I don't want to know" he cut her off "The last thing I need to hear is a teenage girl I consider family talking about the male population." He shuddered, making them laugh "Anyway, the feds are here about the disappearance."

The good mood she had melted away, it was definitely a supernatural bitch doing these killings, she was trying to find the thing but hadn't come across anything online yet that fit the bill. 

James grimaced, his dark expression worsened at seeing the troubled look on her face, "I hope they find her killer. People man, they're crazy." If only he knew, she thought, a dark cloud hanging over her head.

"Will we have to talk to them?" She asked, eyebrows knitting in annoyance, the feds didn’t know shit- just another hurdle in her investigation.

"No, they just came here to talk about the weather." He said sarcastically.

"Ben, you're gonna rub off on her even more." James whined, trying to lighten the mood.

"He can't handle the truth" she deepened her voice.

"You know that's a line from-" 

"Jack Nicholson movie! Jack Nicholson movie always gets a pass!" She snapped-cutting him off. 

The sound of the office door opening cut the conversation. She turned around to size up the pain-in-the-asses. 

Her heart stopped.

It felt as if someone had cut a hole in her stomach.

Bright green eyes met hers.

A deep fear burned inside her; her throat constricted- she wanted to bawl until she passed out.

Brown eyes met hers

She wanted to scream. Fear and pain paralysized her, leaving her vulnerable. Her chest felt clogged up-she was drowning. Her fight or flight instinct threw logic out the door. 

Sam’s eyes widened in recognition

A little girl-looking no older than 5, backed herself against the wall. Her eyes were panicked and her breath came in quick gasps. The room was dimly lit, the walls dirty, decorated with patches of fungus. 

A woman stepped into the light, her small nose and wavy blonde hair similar to the little girl's. She held herself with elegance and grace, but, the vicious look in her eyes turned her beauty into something....disturbing. 

A metal rod was in her hand, the front end crackling, bright red from being held in the fire for a long time. "Come on, Emma." the woman cooed "You're my daughter. It's the Amazonian way-the daughter has to kill her father. You're being stubborn." The motherly look on her face seemed almost genuine if not for the dark vibes radiating off her person.

The little girl gulped, eyes prickling from the threat of oncoming tears. An image of her father appeared in her mind- he had looked confused at seeing her but his eyes also held kindness. She had an uncle too, though she had not seen him. They were going to be a happy family- father, uncle and her. Her father would love her, he would protect her. 

Hope shone like a beacon within the girl, warming her heart. She took a deep breath and looked at the horrible woman who called herself her mother. "No" she spoke, determination and steel shinning in her eyes and cementing itself in her voice "Never."

The woman tsked, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." She sighed, her gleeful gaze telling a whole different story. The girl tried to run around her but the woman grabbed her and slammed her back against the wall. The girl cried out, her back exploded with pain-causing black spots in her vision. The woman jolted her- her throat hurt, she screamed louder as the pain grew tenfold. A bright red colored the back of her blond hair. 

The woman slammed the rod into the side of her arm. White hot pain exploded- flooding from her arm to her whole body. Her bright green eyes closed, her screams grew louder and louder.

All logic was thrown away; leaving mindless thrashing and screams. Her ears rang from the pitch- the pain numbed every other sound and sight. Hours passed, her throat grew hoarse and collapsed under the stress- the screams eventually faded but the pain never did.

Disbelief shone in Sam's gaze.

A brunette marched in front of a group of teens, hands behind her back and coldness in her gaze. "Today" she began, her voice echoing in the otherwise silent room "One of you will complete your initiation and become a member of the coven." 

Emma felt the hair on the back of her neck rise, she resisted the urge to fidget. The woman's eyes met hers and she forced herself not to tense. Every gaze landed on her, her sweat increased. She felt as if everyone knew what she planned to do. As if this was just a farce to give her false hope and then rip it away from her. 

"Emma, step forward" the woman continued. Emma stepped forward, back straight and expression carefully blank. "You are expected to complete this mission-failure will result in ....unfortunate consequences" 

 

Emma nodded. Not today bitch! She thought viciously. She hid the knife they gave her for the task.

 

Brown eyes hardened

 

Emma knocked on the motel door, her chest felt constricted. She gulped as nerves formed a hole in her stomach that burned uncomfortably.

She replayed her speech and imagined the scenario of her father and her connecting - for the thousandth time. The cheap motel door cracked open. A blond man stepped out halfway-blocking the entrance with his body. Her heart pumped a mile a minute. She thought her chest would explode.

 

Her father saw her and his eyes grew hard, suspicious and demanding. Despite the practice, she was speechless- the day was finally here! She could have freedom."Who are you?" He demanded.

"You don't know me but I’m your daughter." She smiled nervously, "You...uh...slept with my mom and here I am."

 

Disbelief and suspicion shone in his gaze "You're an Amazonian?" 

 

"Obviously" she retorted "I was sent here to kill you" she watched him tense "but I'm not going to." She slowly unwound the knife from the back of her jeans and held it out to him. He took it, his gaze still suspicious and tense. "

"Why?" He asked.

 

Emotions whirled inside her. Hope and happiness made her teary eyed. She knew that she was going to be embarrassed at the display later but she didn’t care- she had held on and shouldered through all the pain and punishments, solely because of the hope that she would someday connect with her father and uncle, because of the hope that they were going to be a happy family.

"Because you're my father" she burst out, emotions constricting her chest and spreading sharp pain "My mother and all the clan members are horrible! They punished me for not wanting to kill my family and they tried to brainwash us into thinking that we had to endure pain, in order to be worthy." She yanked up her sleeve, hissing slightly as the movement jolted some of the recent wounds. She watched the anger and disbelief in his gaze as he glanced at her scars.

His eyes meet hers, after a moment, his gaze softened. "Fine, come in." He said gruffly, stepping aside to let her in.

 

She entered the room, briefly stopping to observe it before sitting on the bed.

"Okay" he said, leaning against the bag handle "Let's assume that you're not like them...yet. What do you want me to do?"

 

She deflated slightly at the continued suspicion in his gaze but she already knew that it wasn't going to be easy. "Take me away from here. Take me away from them" she paused, the fear of rejection seeping into her heart, she gulped "Then...we'll see.” He seemed to contemplate this. "My mother told me that you're a good man."

 

He scoffed "I seriously doubt that's true." 

"Well, she said that you're a hunter." She watched as his eyes widened in shock. He leaned forward slightly, suspicion returning. "That means you help people, right? That translates to you being a good person. You save people." She said with a conviction that left him stunned.

"If you knew me then you wouldn't say that." He said firmly.

"I know enough." She retorted stubbornly "You risk your life to save people. You're a good person." She saw the disbelief in his gaze "Please" her voice softened "help me.” He sighed, getting up and walking to the mini-fridge. "'Look, I know that this must be difficult but we need to get out quickly. They might come and look"

 

He didn't acknowledge what she said. "We have cheese and a left over burrito" he said, looking inside the fridge. Her stomach growled.

 

"The burrito sounds good." She said in defeat, her stomach hurt and her father was a hunter, he probably knew more than her about monsters...she gulped, like herself.

Perishing the thought, she stood up and turned towards him. She hesitated, not quite knowing what to do.

He suddenly turned around and pointed a gun at her. She flinched "You asked if I believe you" His mistrust was clear as day “I figured you would try to chat me up. Almost worked, I thought it would be your mother, not you."

Frustration seeped inside her "What do I have to do to make you believe me" she cried out, eyebrows knitting together. She felt a stab of pain in her heart but she ignored it "'I'm not going to kill you, I deceived them, knowing that they would kill me if they find out." His expression changed as he saw the tear trailing down her cheek "I just want a family..."she choked out. A horrible feeling entered her heart as she realized how vulnerable she was right now. 

His eyes softened and his expression grew pained. There was a small ray of suspicion still present which seemed to be forced as if he had to remind himself to be cautious; and his eyes were conflicted. The barrel still pointed at her chest. Suddenly the door opened, and she saw a man enter with a gun.

 

"'Sa-" Dean started to scream but it was too late, a shot rang through the room. Emma fell to the ground- dead.

 

Green eyes held guilt

 

The forest echoed with the sound of her screams- a man was on top of Emma, his expression feral as he rained down punches on her face and neck. Blood was matted to her face, blue and black bruises lining her face. She gasped, trying to breath. The pain was blinding, her head felt as if it was going to crack.

 

Struggling and thrashing, she managed to yank her arm from his grasp. Landing a hard punch to his side, she got up and started running blindly-ignoring the needle like pain in her face and the swollen eye messing up her vision.

Suddenly, her stomach hit the rough ground. She groaned as her face scrapped across the rocks. Her mind was in panic mode, primitive instincts took over and the flight or fight instinct overtook her.

The weight on her back increased, pushing her down. She cried out in pain and desperation, kicking backwards, she managed to hit something. An “oof" sounded from behind. She quickly crawled forward, hearing footsteps behind her.

Seeing a sharp piece of wood. She launched forward, wrapping her hands around the weapon. Turning around, she slammed it into the man's chest. 

Numbness over took her as she watched his dead eyes and the blood pooling around his chest. She had made her first kill. 

When the numbness faded, a dull pain echoed. Tears slowly dripped down her cheeks, horrible disgust settled in her stomach. She wanted to scream...she felt disgusted. All those emotions seemed to overpower her, she promptly turned around and wretched until her stomach hurt. 

It was their fault...her fath-sperm donor and his brother. They made her into this...monster. They were the ones who sent her to Purgatory. She fell to her knees, lost and alone-grieving for her lost innocence.

Dean took a step forward.

She was pissed off, Purgatory sucked. Some asshat had managed to capture her, frustration was prominent on her face-she didn't understand how...she had been so careful.

She pulled on her binds, glaring when they felt as tight as ever. A man and a woman came into view. "This is a kinky thing,huh" she snarked, a dark chuckle escaping her "So what do you want? To fulfill some torture fetish-knifing, burning, etc? You disgusting sons of bitches."

The man just smirked; he leaned forward, resting his hand on her thigh before slowly moving it up. Her eyes widened in alarm, panic built inside her chest, weighing down on her heart like a pile of pricks. She desperately began to pull the binds. 

Resting his hand on her mound, he leaned forward, placing a forceful kiss on her lips. Tears prickled her eyes; she started to pull the binds harder, sobs threatening to burst out.

He pinched her nipple, quickly slipping his tongue in her mouth when she gasped in pain. The kiss grew rougher; he dug his fingers into her mound before moving to unzip her jeans.

"What? No smartass remarks?" He drawled, leaning back and slowly pushing the jeans down.

"Please don't" she cried in panic, chest constricting and disgust burning in her stomach. He just smirked massaging her mound as he unclothed her. "I'll kill you if you do this. I'll fucking kill you." She spat, her voice hard and vengeful despite the panic and fear flooding through her body- burning her stomach and clogging up her throat. 

He just grinned widely, leaning in to bite her breast.

Emma took two steps back, fear and anger burning through her. Her eyes carefully watching Dean.

Stumbling through the woods, she grinned from ear to ear. She was finally free! Good riddance Purgatory, fuck you! She began walking along the side of the road, surveying her surroundings carefully. 

She tensed, hearing footsteps behind her. Spinning around, she tackled the person to the ground-her makeshift blade at his throat.

The man's eyes widened, panic flooding his face. "I come in peace." He squeaked out "Please."

Suspicion shone in her eyes "Who are you? What do you want?" She snarled, baring her teeth. 

"I'm Kevin from Wichita, I was just walking, you're the one who decided to Jackie Chan me." He answered indignantly; the blade grazed his throat a bit, causing a few drops of blood to trail down his neck.

Her nose wrinkled, still cautious- she slowly pulled the blade back.

 

"Can I get up now?" He asked, somewhat timidly. She backed away, watching him like a hawk. "Did you just come back from a war or something?"

She grimaced, watching him in confusion "You know that I can kill you, right?"

"With that Beatrix Kiddo weapon thingy, hell yeah" he answered, looking at the blade.

The confusion grew tenfold "Don't you value your life?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

He just shrugged. "You haven't answered my question." He reminded her, inspecting her appearance. The clothes she wore were torn in various places, dirt, blood and other disgusting substances clung to her like second skin.

"Something like that." She answered after brief hesitation.

"Do you want to go to my house? Take a bath, wear something clean and get some grub in that bony stomach?"He offered, she stared at him in disbelief-some of her dirty hair sticking to her cheek. "Did you suddenly go deaf?"He teased.

"Why?" She questioned, suspicion and disbelief prominent.

"Why not?" He returned with a shrug. The eerie silence of the night stretched on as she just looked at him, seemingly paralyzed. "You can bring the Beatrix Kiddo thing if it makes you feel better." He suggested.

She nodded. He went off towards his home, the girl following close behind.

 

Guilt, now accompanied by self loathing filled those bright green eyes.

 

She shot up, bloodshot eyes frantically inspecting the room. Her breathes came in quick gasps as the pure panic and fear from the nightmare lingered. Leaning her head against her knees, she breathed slowly and deeply. "It's just a dream. “She muttered, going through thee breathing exercises Kevin taught her. She let out a sigh when the panic slowly faded away. 

Groaning, she got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. The sun was bright, almost too cheery. Kevin was sitting at the kitchen table; drinking coffee and reading the paper.   
The bright white interior of the kitchen seemed to shine as sunlight flooded in. He glanced up "Sleeping beauty has awakened." He whispered dramatically, pretending to take pictures.

"Oh shut up" She snapped, grumpy from the rude awakening.

His expression grew somber as he inspected her face. There were dark circles under her eyes, a red tinge on her cheeks and bits of panic and adrenaline still floating in her troubled gaze. "Another nightmare?"She just nodded, pouring coffee into a cup. "Purgatory?"He pressed.

"Yeah." She said simply, face dark and pained.

"I wish there was something I could do." She took one look at his frustrated face as he spoke, before putting the cup down. She then made her way towards him and pulled him in a hug. Peace and contentment made her close her eyes as she tightened her arms around him. He hugged her back just as tightly, resting his chin on her head.

"You already help a lot just by being here, bro." She informed him-voice slightly teasing. She felt his chest vibrate with a light chuckle. 

"I'm just that awesome." He grinned, giving one last gentle squeeze before letting go.

 

She could hear the voices of James and Ben. Gathering herself, she turned towards the nearest person she knew and threw herself at him-tears started to trail down her cheeks. She wanted to rip the Winchesters' eyes out, she wanted to scream at them.

 

She walked into the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear-practically bouncing around. Her brother glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Which Unicorn shat on you today, huggy bear?" He snarked.

She just laughed, visibly creeping him out. "No nightmares today!" She cheered. 

All teasing left his face as he stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his middle. "Finally!" He cheered "this is the first time, right?".

"Yeah" She smiled at her brother's familiar scent; cinnamon and slight smoke. 

"They'll be many more nights without nightmares" he said, over dramatically "Kevin the great has spoken."

"I think you mean, Kevin the moron. “She retorted. He made a noise of protest, attempting to put her in a headlock. She dodged his arm before twisting it. She pinned both his hands behind his back.

"Not fair!" He protested "You used your ninja moves."

Ninja moves...she rolled her eyes. "Mm-hmm. Right" she said condescendingly.

"Oh shut up!"He grumbled.

 

She clenched her fists-feeling blood trail down her hand when her nails broke skin, trying to stop herself from attacking them. "Take me to Kev" she ordered desperately.

"Okay" James muttered soothingly, he led her away.


End file.
